The present invention relates to a dual-indicator manometer of the type having two electromagnetically actuable braking members each acting on the shaft of a respective indicator.
A self-recording sphygmomanometer is known which has three indicators, two of which serve to indicate the systolic and diastolic blood pressure values, respectively. This system requires a substantial mechanism to block or release each of the two last mentioned indicators. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,401, issued to Greenspan et al on Oct. 2, 1962. A particular drawback is that blocking of the indicators cannot be done continuously but can be effected only in dependence on the tooth pitch of a ratchet fastened on each indicator shaft.